Calentador
by sonrais777
Summary: Luka no soporta el frió, así que Marinette se da a la tarea de hacer este invierno más cálido para el músico.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un Lukanette que ame escribir. No podía quedarme sin hacer uno en esta época del año. Así que a todas a las que nos gusta el Lukanette! Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Calentador.  
Capitulo único.

Un fuerte frente frio se pronosticaba para la próxima semana junto con una nevada que volvería a Paris por completo blanca, pero podía sentirse ya el helado aire haciendo estragos en la ciudad y en algunas personas.  
-¡Achoo!- Luka estornudó dejando de tocar en el ensayo.- Lo siento. Voy a ponerme algo más...- el músico desapareció entre las habitaciones del interior del Liberty y Marinette se mostró preocupada.  
-¿Se estará enfermando?- Juleka suspiro.  
-Mi hermano no soporta mucho el frio. Se enferma mucho en esta época del año.

-Pobre Luka, seguro la ha de pasa muy mal.  
Alya le pico con su codo entre las costillas.  
-Cielos, Marinette. Quizás debas hacer algo para que Luka no pase frio.- Marinette se sonrojó pero no dijo nada cuando Luka regresó vistiendo con una sudadera.  
-Muy bien, sigamos con el ensayo.  
Alya susurró al oído de su amiga.  
-Vamos, amiga. Es tu oportunidad para quedar bien con Luka.  
-¡Alya!- susurró fuerte.  
-Solo piénsalo. Seguro que sería lindo verlo con un gorro o una bufanda tuya.  
-Mmm, no creo que eso baste.- murmuro para sí misma al ver a Luka temblar un poco mientras tocaba.

Cuando regresó a casa comenzó a revisar entre sus bocetos.  
-Un gorro, no serviría. Una bufanda, no podrá usarla dentro de casa. Una sudadera, o unos pantalones... ¡Agh! No creo tener tiempo para hacer tanto.- Tikki que estaba sobre un mullido cojín miro a su portadora.  
-Tal vez podrías idear algo más completo.  
-Algo completo pero... en uno solo. ¡Lo tengo! Tikki, eres un genio.- tomó una tela negra que había tenido guardada y la examinó.- Ya sé que voy a hacer para que no pase frio.  
Durante los siguientes días, Marinette aprovechó su tiempo libre para trabajar, incluso tuvo que ir por más tela un día de lluvia y casi pesca un resfriado. Pero llegado el día, la joven se mostró orgullosa de su creación. Tenía que dárselo al músico... O no.  
-No sé, Tikki. ¿En que estaba pensando?- divagaba a metros del Liberty dispuesta a dar media vuelta con la bolsa de regalo en sus manos.- Es decir... ¡esto no se lo daría a nadie en mi vida! ¿Que pensara de mí?  
-Pero lo hiciste solo para él.

-¡Esto es como ropa interior!

-Eh… Y bueno, es algo inusual pero pensaste en lo práctico.  
-¡No! Ya lo decidí. Creo que podré hacerle una sudadera. Voy a recortarlo y asunto arreglado.- se dio la vuelta pero no esperó ver a Luka sobre su motocicleta retirándose su casco.  
-¿Marinette? Hola, ¿vienes a ver a Juleka?  
-Eh, yo... ¡Sí! O… más o menos. Pero olvide algo e iba a regresar a casa.  
-¿Y eso?- Luka vio atento la bolsa de regalo.  
-E-Es un regalo...- Luka sonrió pudiendo leer su nerviosismo.  
-¿Es para alguien en especial?  
-P-Pues... era para ti. ¡Pero me di cuenta que me equivoque de regalo! Este es para mi abuelo.- rio nerviosa a punto del desmayo.- E iba a de regreso a cambiarlo.  
-¿A si? ¿Y qué tienes ahí? ¿Puedo ver?  
-C-Claro... solo un poco. ¡Pero no aquí!  
-De acuerdo. Vamos dentro entro.  
Fueron al barco, Marinette estaba muerta de la vergüenza, pero un vistazo rápido no haría mal, ¿no? Mientras no lo viese completo...  
-Oh, vaya.- Luka vio la tela térmica negra y admiró el trabajo.- Eres muy talentosa, Marinette. Esto es...- algo capto su atención y sonrió amplio a la nerviosa chica.- Tu abuelo seguro estará muy feliz. Sabes, no me dijiste que era admirador de Jagged Stone.- Marinette sintió que una pesada piedra en su estómago.  
-¿Cómo?- Luka sacó el resto de la prenda.- ¡Luka, no!- era un calentador de cuerpo completo, y justo en el pecho estaba el logo de Jagged Stone en blanco. ¿Dónde había un akuma cuando se le necesitaba?  
-Vaya...  
-¡Te juro que lo iba a arreglar! Iba a partirlo y a dártelo por partes separadas. No pienses mal de mí, por favor.- rogó desesperada pero los ojos de Luka brillaron de alegría.  
-¿Bromeas? Es perfecto. Es justo lo que necesitaba. Muchas gracias Marinette.  
-¿D-De verdad te gusta?- preguntó incrédula.  
-Me encanta. Voy a usarlo de inmediato.- el sonrojo de ella aumento, pero parecía aun dubitativa y Luka tuvo una idea.- Pero sabes, me sentiré muy solo si soy el único que usa algo así.  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Que voy a pedirte otro favor...

Fue imposible negarse, pero admitía que no estaba tan mal, aunque claro, eso no impedía que sus mejillas se colorearan.  
-No me puedo creer que haga esto.  
-Pues no esta tan mal. Y al menos estarás caliente este invierno.

Marinette suspiró resignada y con su celular tomó la dichosa foto. Luka al recibirla sonrió, al ver a Marinette sentada de piernas cruzadas vistiendo un calentador rosa, se veía preciosa y adorable. Tenía que agradecerle por ese fantástico regalo, una cena a un bonito lugar que conocía. Y no tendrían que preocuparse del frio, porque gracias a esos calentadores, podrían pasar juntos la noche más helada del año.

…..

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y de todo corazón, gracias! Así que dejen por favor review, nada de tomatazos por piedad! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
